Una visita inesperada
by Kyoga HK
Summary: Ryoga se encuentra en un viaje y algunas cosas no salen como lo pensaba... ojala les guste mi segundo fic
1. Una visita inesperada

Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro así que no demanden :)

Antes de empezar quisiera dar las gracias a Konni, hitomi y a Nabiki-san por sus Reviews, ya que son mis primeros reviews y me animaron a hacer la siguiente historia

UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Capitulo 1

Un chico se encontraba perdido en un espeso bosque en el medio de la noche, pero para el era habitual porque su sentido de orientación era…PESIMO, a causa de un problema que sufría toda su familia. El chico vestido con un chaleco amarillo, pantalón verde oscuro y una pañoleta amarilla con dibujos negros y cargaba una pesada mochila con un paraguas rojo tan o mas pesado que la mochila. El chico se decía a si mismo –Creo que estoy cerca de Tokio, espera mi amada Akane que pronto llegare a tu lado y te confesare todo lo que mi corazón siente por ti- Una desgracia de orientación ya que solo unos a unos metros de allí se encontraba un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Okinawa". Mientras caminaba por el bosque inmerso en sus pensamientos el joven Ryoga Hibiki no se percato de que el cielo se comenzaba a nublar y de un momento a otro comenzó una lluvia muy fuerte y para su mala fortuna se convirtió en un cerdito mas conocido como P-chan. Y para sumarse a su mala suerte en ese instante unos animales salvajes comenzaron a atacar al pobre cerdito dejándolo gravemente herido, pero tuvo la suficiente astucia para poder deshacerse de los animales que lo habían atacado y así poder continuar con su viaje

Calentó agua y se la echo encima para volver a ser Ryoga, continuando así su viaje pero como antes se menciono se encontraba gravemente herido así que caminaba con suma dificultad hasta que logro divisar a lo lejos unas luces y concentro su mirada para ver si no era un delirio, luego comprendió que por fin había podido llegar a un pueblo, acto seguido el chico se sintió falto de fuerzas y cayo inconsciente cerca de la salida del bosque

Al otro día

Un hombre adulto de cuarenta y tantos años de edad se encontraba paseando por el bosque con su perro Hachi su perro de cacería. Ese día el hombre decidió no ir a trabajar y descansarlo así que decidió pasear en el bosque. El hombre noto que su perro estaba muy inquieto en un lugar no muy apartado de donde el se encontraba. Entonces decidió ir a mirar que llamo la atención de su mascota y para su sorpresa encontró a un joven muy malherido, se acercó para ver si aun seguía con vida y se tranquilizo al saber que estaba vivo –No puedo dejarlo aquí, mejor lo llevare a mi casa, vamos Hachi- y cargo al joven en su espalda y comenzó a correr hacia su casa

Al llegar a su casa puso con mucho cuidado al joven en un sofá y llamo

-Hija, ven rápido que necesito tu ayuda- dijo el hombre muy acelerado por la situación

Ella bajo de su habitación después de oír el llamado de su padre

-Que pasa papá porque haces tanto escand…no puede ser, RYOGA!- dijo sorprendida al ver al chico perdido

-Lo conoces

-Si, en realidad, es una larga historia

En eso al chico del colmillo logra tener un pequeño momento de conciencia al escuchar su nombre, abre sus ojos

-Emm…ahhh…U…Ukyo…

Pero nuevamente queda inconsciente por sus graves lesiones. Luego de un par de horas el chico de la pañoleta despierta un poco aturdido y muy adolorido, se encontraba tendido en una cama, observa la habitación y se observa a si mismo, no tenia su camisa y tenia su torso casi completamente vendado

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Veo que al fin despiertas- decía la castaña entrando en la habitación

Ryoga un poco desconcertado -Ukyo ¿Qué haces en Hiroshima?

-Esto no es Hiroshima, estas en Okinawa- dijo la chica con una gota de sudor en su nuca. Le muestra su camisa y le dice -Toma tu camisa y baja a comer

-Esta bien, bajo en un instante

Cuando el chico sale de su habitación se da cuenta de que no sabe donde están las escaleras, pues no conocía la casa y aun así no le hubiera servido de nada, después de una media hora de ausencia Ukyo recordó la nula orientación de Ryoga y decidió subir y se encontró a un Ryoga que corría por la planta alta de la casa porque no podía encontrar las escaleras y cuando el chico corrió hacia una dirección en especifico Ukyo le dijo

-Cuidado Ryoga, por ahí no porque…- el chico se distrajo al escuchar la voz de la chica y resbalo y a toda velocidad boto una puerta que tenia en frente, la cual daba a un balcón al borde de…

-Hay un acantilado. Dijo la chica finalmente. El chico de la pañoleta no alcanzo a reaccionar y por ende cayo al acantilado

-¿Pero que le paso?- pregunto el padre de la chica algo sorprendido

-Creo que no cenara esta noche con nosotros- dijo la chica mirando del balcón hacia el fondo del acantilado

Al día siguiente

Ryoga despertaba con el cuerpo mas adolorido que el día anterior, por eso no podía ponerse de pie ni siquiera podía sentarse sin dificultad así que no podía continuar con su viaje para ver a su amada Akane, por mucho que se esforzara solo pudo sentarse en la cama, entonces tocándose la cabeza recuerda que había caído por un acantilado y pensó que fue un milagro que siguiera con vida y que sus nuevas lesiones solo eran una pequeña parte de lo que le pudo haber pasado

En eso Ukyo y su padre entran en la habitación

-Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes muchacho?-dijo el señor

-Buenos días señor, me siento un poco adolorido pero estoy bien, gracias

-Que bien, si no hubiera sido por Hachi no te hubiéramos encontrado en el acantilado- dijo el hombre mayor

-Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi señor- dijo el chico con un tipo de movimiento que originalmente era una reverencia

-No tienes que agradecer. Bueno tengo que trabajar, Ukyo, tu te encargaras de cuidar al muchacho- dijo el señor dándole una orden a su hija

-Esto…no es necesario señor, yo puedo cuidarme solo- dijo un poco sonrojado

-No Ryoga, yo te cuidare o es que acaso no te agrada mi compañía- dijo la chica de la espátula

-No es eso…solo…

-Decidido- dijo el hombre mirando a la chica y se volteo hacia Ryoga –Y tú te quedas ahí

-Pero…

-¿Pero Que?- le dijo mirando asesinamente lo que intimido al chico

-N…Nada- y el padre de Ukyo se retiro de la habitación

-Bueno Ryoga, espera que en unos momentos te traiga el desayuno- le dijo con una sonrisa

Después de unos minutos la chica sube con el desayuno de Ryoga y se sienta en una silla al lado de el, cuando ve al chico que intentaba moverse con mucha dificultad para tomar la bandeja se adelanto, la cogió y la dejo en un lado y tomo uno de los platos

-Ahora te ayudare, abre la boca- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿QUE?...No… yo puedo…hacerlo solo- dijo el chico perdido muy sonrojado

-¿Pero que dices? Apenas te puedes mover, así que no discutas- dijo la chica con una mirada parecida a al que su padre le dio al chico momentos atrás-Di ahhh!

El chico sin discutir mas accedió, ya que las lesiones que tenia no se comparaban en nada a las que podía hacerle una Ukyo muy molesta y masticando la comida la dijo –Gracias- lo cual hizo que la chica le regalara una hermosa sonrisa. Y así le dio toda su comida y pasaron toda la mañana juntos. Ella le enseñaba su casa y le indicaba como moverse por ahí para que no sufriera otro accidente como el de ayer, mientras le mostraba un lugar ponía carteles para que no se perdiera, pero ella pensó que por ahora era algo absurdo ya que el chico estaba muy herido y solo caminaba por ahí solamente por que la chica lo ayudaba como apoyo, incluso cuando el chico tenia que ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades ella se encontraba dentro con el y simplemente se volteaba para no ver algo que no debía, porque si lo dejaba solo por un momento el chico se desplomaba por sus lesiones. En la tarde se encontraban en la habitación donde Ryoga se quedaba y ella le cambiaba los vendajes al chico y pudo notar que algunas heridas que tenia el chico del colmillo eran mas graves de lo que pensaba en un principio, y también lo notaba en la cara que ponía el chico, una expresión de molestia cuando le retiraba los vendajes. Pero extrañamente algo en su interior se alegraba de esta situación porque eso significaba que su amigo estaría un poco mas de tiempo con ella en su casa. Y así paso el tiempo hasta que el señor Kuonji llego a la casa y les comunico que por unos asuntos de trabajo tendría que viajar a Nagasaki y se ausentaría de la casa por una semana

-Y por eso les pido que cuiden la casa esta semana

-Claro que si papá, no te preocupes- dijo la castaña

-Eso espero y tu Ryoga micho cuidado con tus acciones porque sino…- dijo el señor, ambos chicos entendieron el sentido de la advertencia

-Tranquilo papá, de todos modos el es muy cobarde, no se atrevería a hacer nada- dijo la castaña en un tono desafiante

-¿Qué insinúas?- dijo el chico algo furioso

-Nada- dijo riendo

-Ok, creo que dejo a mi hija en buenas manos- dijo el hombre dándole la misma mirada de la mañana al chico

-S…si, no se…preocupe- dijo el chico intimidado

-Bueno chicos, Adiós- dijo tomando sus cosas y llevándose con el a Hachi

-Adiós, que tenga buen viaje- se despedían al unísono

Y así paso la noche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Fin capitulo 1

No olviden dejar sus reviews, su opinión es muy importante


	2. una desagradable noticia

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto lo hago si ningún animo de lucrar así que sin demandas :)

UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Capitulo 2

Al otro día Ryoga podía caminar con la ayuda de un bastón que Ukyo tenia en su casa aunque aun se sentía cansado y adolorido por sus heridas, Ukyo preparaba el desayuno mientras Ryoga se encontraba sentado en un sofá descansando su cuerpo maltrecho y luego de unos momentos el desayuno estaba servido y el chico perdido llego al comedor siguiendo las señales que la chica había puesto el día anterior

Cuando se sentó en la silla ella le brindo una mirada un poco compasiva por su estado y la noticia que tenia que darle, entonces ella llego con algunos platillos y se sentó al lado de Ryoga y tomo los palillos cogiendo un poco de comida

-Di ahhh!- dijo la castaña

-Pe…pero ya me siento mejor que ayer… puedo hacerlo solo- dijo con el rostro muy rojo como un tomate

-Pues no te veo mejor que ayer, así que no te quejes- dijo secamente

-Gracias- decía muy rojo mientras masticaba

-Además, aunque no lo creas, esto me relaja de una forma increíble- dijo ella un poco apenada

-¿Por qué?- dijo el chico algo sorprendido

-No lo se, solo se que me hace sentir muy bien- dijo la chica un poco sonrojada

-Bueno, lo que tu digas- dijo un poco desinteresado, y un silencio algo incomodo se hizo presente y después de unos segundos la chica rompió el hielo

-Oye Ryoga, te tengo que decir algo muy importante- dijo la chica de la espátula con un semblante serio

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-No se si sabes lo que te quiero decir

-No lo creo

-Bueno, es sobre Ranma y Akane. Hace un par de meses que están casados

-¿QUEEEE?- grito casi entrando en shock

-Se casaron Ryoga, en el tiempo que tú no estuviste en Nerima ellos formalizaron su compromiso y luego de un mes se casaron- dijo la castaña en un tono triste

-No…no puede ser…- decía mientras luchaba para que no salieran sus lagrimas

-Si, aunque no lo creas- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Pero... ¿Porque no recibí un mensaje? O cualquier cosa?

-Lo intentamos, pero como siempre estas de viaje no supimos donde enviar la invitación así que la enviamos a tu casa y por lo que veo aun debe seguir ahí

-Pero ¿Por qué?- decía en un tono muy amargo preguntándose porque le enviaban invitación

-Ellos querían que tú y yo fuéramos los padrinos de la boda, porque ambos decían que tú eras el mejor amigo de Akane y yo la mejor amiga de Ranma, y en los únicos en los que podían confiar. Pero en fin, como tú no apareciste Mousse ocupo tu lugar ya que también era un gran amigo de Akane. Al terminar la boda regrese con mi padre ya que Ranma me hizo pedazos el corazón

Ryoga no podía procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir, no lo podía creer ni su corazón tampoco, el cual se rompió en mil pedazos por la desagradable noticia. Lloraba silenciosamente mientras que Ukyo se sentía muy culpable por tener que contarle la noticia de esta forma a su amigo, esta lo abrazo para darle consuelo y Ryoga por inercia correspondió el abrazo ya que su mente estaba en blanco. Y así pasaron los minutos hasta que el chico rompió el silencio

-Gracias Ukyo, por decirme la verdad- dijo secando sus lágrimas

-Lo siento, no querías que te enteraras de esta forma

-Da igual- dándole una sonrisa –Al menos ya se la verdad

Y así paso el día, Ryoga estuvo todo el día meditando en el balcón de la casa e intentando poner en orden sus sentimientos, aunque la noticia le dolió pensó que el dolor seria mayor al que su corazón manifestó en ese momento y ni siquiera en la noche derramo una sola lagrima, entonces concluyo en que Akane Tendo solo era una obsesión, una meta autoimpuesta, así que sin mas se durmió tranquilamente

Al día siguiente

Ryoga se encontraba en el patio de la casa entrenando, un entrenamiento ligero, ya que todavía usaba el bastón para caminar, pero solamente lo usaba para que su recuperación sea aun más rápida. La actitud del chico perdido sorprendió a la chica de la espátula ya que creyó en un principio que su amigo estaría sumergido en una depresión terrible, pero no, estaba como si nada, entrenando para no perder su forma ni su habilidad de combate. Pero como a todo ser humano, a la chica le picó la curiosidad, se oculto detrás de la puerta asomando solo la mirada y observaba a Ryoga. Este se había quitado los vendajes del cuerpo para poder moverse con mayor libertad, el chico realizaba unas katas y lanzaba golpes al aire. Ukyo ponía atención al cuerpo de Ryoga, podía ver como se le marcaban los músculos con cada movimiento que realizaba y su sudor reflejaba con pequeños destellos la luz del sol. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero sin quitarle la vista de encima al chico de la pañoleta, luego de uno minutos el chico termino su entrenamiento y se dispuso a ir por su bastón, la chica al notar que había terminado su entrenamiento prácticamente huyó a su habitación para no ser sorprendida por el chico perdido. El día paso igual como los anteriores, con conversaciones triviales y una que otra broma que le hacia la chica a su amigo refiriéndose a su sentido de la orientación ya que cuando el joven termino su entrenamiento se perdió en el patio de la casa

En la noche

Ryoga escribía en su diario como había pasado estos días en la casa de Ukyo, se sentía bien con la compañía de la chica, como el siempre estaba perdido pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en solitario, lo cual lo hacia sentir casi todo el día deprimido y ahora estaba junto a Ukyo, un nuevo sentimiento nacía, algo que iba mas allá de una simple amistad ¿Sera amor?, pero no lo sabia, ya que este sentimiento que sentía no era igual al que el chico sentía por Akane. Algo interrumpió el quehacer del chico del colmillo, era Ukyo quien tocaba su puerta

-Ryoga ¿Estas ahí?

-Si, en un momento te atiendo- dijo mientras escondía su diario y luego abre la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con normalidad

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Pasar?- dijo el chico mientras se sonrojaba –Acaso quieres…

-No, tonto, no quiero eso- dijo con un leve rubor y luego lo mira con una expresión desafiante –Además en tu estado no harías mucho

-Eso crees, ahora veras

Ryoga tomo a Ukyo cargándosela al hombro y cerro la puerta, dentro de la habitación Ryoga la dejo tendida sobre su cama mientras la chica ponía resistencia pero al ver el rostro del chico deja de resistirse y se deja llevar por el momento. Ryoga se quito la camisa (decidió ya no llevar vendajes) dejando todo su torso bien formado, musculoso y tonificado al descubierto lo que hace que la chica reaccione sonrojándose por completo pero sin dejar de mirar al chico que tenia en frente, se acomodo en la cama y esperaba que pasara algo mas (revoluciones hormonales de una persona joven). El chico del colmillo se poso sobre ella tomándola por si bien definida cadera con ambas manos y comienza a recorrer una pequeña parte de las piernas de la chica y acerca su rostro al de ella, el podía sentir la respiración agitada de la chica de la espátula y sentir su aliento sobre sus labios. La chica comenzó a gemir por las caricias que el chico perdido le brindaba y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos como forma de autorización para el siguiente acto y cuando llego el momento para del tan esperado beso…Nada pasó, entonces la chica abrió sus ojos y noto que Ryoga se detuvo. El corazón de Ryoga le impidió que continuara, ya que esto no estaba bien y lo más importante era por el nuevo sentimiento que nacía en el muchacho. Este se levanto y llorando le dijo a la chica

-Discúlpame Ukyo

Y sin más salió corriendo de la habitación solo con la camisa en la mano con dirección a la calle (increíblemente no se perdió por la casa)

La chica en la habitación de Ryoga se encontraba llorando por lo que le sucedió a su amigo y se sentía muy culpable, ya que no eran novios ni nada por el estilo y estuvieron apunto de hacer algo que no correspondía y por lo cual al día siguiente alguno de los dos se podría haber arrepentido y lo considerarían como un grave error. Y lo que más la hacia sentir culpable era que por una de sus jugarretas su amigo este se haya marchado llorando de su casa

Y sin más regreso a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y después de un largo momento se quedo dormida con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos


	3. ¿La amiga de Ukyo?

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko Takahashi, excepto Ryoko, ya que se ocurrió a mí, en caso que las descripciones concuerden con otro personaje es solo casualidad

Esto lo hago si ningún animo de lucrar así que sin demandas :)

UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Capitulo 3: ¿La amiga de Ukyo?

Al otro día

Ukyo despertó muy débil ya que estuvo llorando mucho la noche anterior, se sentía culpable por lo de Ryoga y muy preocupada por no saber donde se podría encontrar, se podría haber perdido y lo peor era que no se había recuperado de las lesiones que poseía. Cuando salió de su cuarto bajo al comedor y miro a su alrededor, pero no había nadie en la casa, su padre no volvería hasta en un par de días y Ryoga se había marchado de su casa entre lagrimas. La chica no podía contener sus lágrimas porque se sentía muy solo y en parte era extraño ya que cuando vivía en Nerima vivió mucho tiempo sola y no le afecto tanto como ahora, no se sentía ningún sonido a parte de los sollozos de la chica. Después de unos minutos comenzó a desayunar, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó e interrumpió su comida, se dispuso a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió pudo observar algo que la hizo sentir muy feliz: Ahí estaba Ryoga parado y se veía muy bien, no se le notaba que anoche estuvo llorando, y en sus manos traía in gran ramo de rosas rojas y tenia una sonrisa en la cara, el chico le acerco el ramo y la chica lo noto entonces dijo

-Ryoga, yo…- fue interrumpida por el chico de la pañoleta

-Ukyo, te quería pedir perdón por lo que paso anoche- dijo entregándole el ramo

-Ryoga, fue mi culpa lo que paso anoche- dijo la castaña

-No, la culpa fue mía- dijo el chico perdido

-No Ryoga, la culpa fue mía por decir eso- dijo cabizbaja la chica de la espátula

-No Ukyo, yo no supe llevar bien esa broma, por eso te pido mil disculpas- dijo el chico con una reverencia

-Esta bien Ryoga, te perdono- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y brindándole un abrazo

-Gracias Ukyo- dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo. Así pasaron varios minutos en un silencio muy grato hasta que la chica hablo separándose del abrazo

-Estas rosas están muy hermosas- dijo refiriéndose al ramo

-Que bien, no sabia si te iban a gustar- dijo el chico rascándose la nuca

-Me encantan, iré a colocarlas en un jarrón- dijo la castaña y le regalo un beso en la mejilla y se retiro a su habitación donde las dejaría finalmente

Ryoga se encontraba un poco atónito ya que su amiga nunca le había demostrado su gratitud con ningún gesto parecido, pero el chico se toco la mejilla y acabo por sonreír

Así pasaron el día juntos, el chico ya podía caminar con normalidad gracias a su rápida recuperación que siempre lo caracterizó, hacían juntos unos entrenamientos ligeros, katas y ejercicios de puntería, Ukyo con sus espátulas y Ryoga con sus pañoletas. Un poco más tarde Ukyo le enseñaba el pueblo a Ryoga (el lo conocía casi por completo ya que anoche como siempre se perdió) y le presentaba personas que eran muy amigas de la chica y de su padre. A las personas del pueblo les agrado Ryoga y muchos al saber que era un viajero errante le pidieron que se quedara en el pueblo, porque el señor Kuonji y Ukyo eran los únicos guerreros con los que contaba el pueblo y una ayuda tan grande como la que brindaría el chico del colmillo nunca estaría de más, pero lo que más valoraron los habitantes era el gran sentido de justicia, nobleza y honestidad que emanaba del joven.

Pero a una chica le llamo más la atención que a otras personas la forma de ser de Ryoga, así que decidió seguir a los chicos hasta que se encontraran solos y así paso las horas observándolos oculta hasta que los chicos entraron en el parque, entonces se acerco a ellos. Ukyo sintió que alguien se acercaba y volteo a ver quien era y logro ver a una chica de largos cabellos negros tomados en una cola, de ojos verde claro y de su misma estatura, Ukyo no dudo ni un segundo en hablarle

-Ryoko ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo un poquito molesta

-Que forma de saludar es esa Ukyo- dijo la pelinegra

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo la chica de la espátula de modo cortante

-Nada, quería saludarte, pero veo que no te agrado verme- dijo la chica de la coleta

-Si, como no- dijo la castaña

Ryoko era una vieja amiga de Ukyo, de su misma edad, pero su relación de amistad era muy parecida a la que tenían Ranma y Ryoga, en verdad era amigas pero nunca lo habían mencionado

-Veo que estas acompañada Ukyo ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo la pelinegra dirigiéndose al chico

-Soy Ryoga Hibiki, mucho gusto- le contesto con una reverencia

-Yo soy Ryoko Morita, el gusto es mío- dijo con la misma acción

-¿Desde cuando que eres tan educada?- dijo la chica de la espátula

-Siempre he sido una señorita, no como otras- dijo la chica ojiverde

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo la castaña con rabia

-Lo que oíste- dijo la pelinegra desafiante

Ambas echaban chispas por los ojos t el chico perdido se percato de ello

-Basta chicas, dejen de pelear- dijo el chico interponiéndose entre ellas

-Quítate Ryoga, le daré su merecido a esta entrometida- dijo la castaña desenfundando su gigantesca espátula

-Prefiero ser una entrometida que una marimacho sin gracia- dijo la pelinegra

-Como te atreves, te hare polvo- dijo la chica de la espátula con furia. La verdad era que Ryoko no sabia luchar y por lógica Ukyo no tardaría ni un instante en deshacerse de ella

-YA BASTA, NO SE SIGAN OFENDIENDO- grito el chico perdido algo cabreado por la situación

-Como sea, no me rebajare al nivel de Ukyo- dijo la pelinegra calmándose y un poco sonrojada continuo

-Esto…Ryoga ¿Quieres ir conmigo a al feria del templo esta noche?

-Este…emmm… - dijo el chico un poco nervioso

-Decidido, te veo en la entrada del templo a las 9 PM- dijo la pelinegra dando unos saltitos de felicidad, entonces miro a Ukyo, le saco la lengua y se marcho corriendo

Ryoga quedo atónito ante el comportamiento de aquella chica y se volteo a mirar a Ukyo, esta estaba cabizbaja

-Ukyo ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo Ryoga. La chica levanto la mirada enojada y le dijo

-Nada, espero que te vaya muy bien en tu cita con Ryoko- dicho esto la chica se giro dándole la espalda a Ryoga y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia su casa

Ryoga se quedo de piedra ante esa mirada que le dio la chica de la espátula, pero en unos segundos reacciono y comenzó a correr hacia la chica

-Espera Ukyo ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo el chico de la pañoleta

-Cállate, no quiero verte- acto seguido la chica se giro, dio un pequeño salto y le pego en la cabeza con su espátula, dejándolo tendido en el suelo del parque

Cerca del anochecer Ryoga llego a la casa de Ukyo después de estar horas perdido por el pueblo, se dio un baño y se cambio la ropa (casi todas sus prendas son idénticas) y se dispuso a salir rumbo al templo, pero recordó que no sabia donde estaba el templo. Entonces fue a buscar a Ukyo para que lo llevara al templo, al llegar a su habitación toco la puerta, pero no tuvo respuesta, así que volvió a tocar y nuevamente nada

-Ukyo, soy yo, puedo pasar- pregunto nuevamente pero no tuvo respuesta –Voy a entrar

Al ingresar vio a la chica acostada en la cama y esta al ver entrar al chico se recostó de lado dándole la espalda. El chico pudo ver antes que se volteara los parpados hinchados de la chica y al mirar a su alrededor encontró muchos pañuelos de papel usados y arrugados, en definitiva estaba llorando

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo la chica con un tono molesto

-Quería saber si me podías llevar al templo- dijo el chico en un tono tranquilo

-No lo hare- dijo secamente

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que vayas con ella

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas celosa?- dijo el chico

-Yo, celosa por Ryoga Hibiki, ja, no me hagas reír-dijo la chica

-Entonces ¿Por qué no?- cuestiono el chico del colmillo

-No le daré el gusto a Ryoko- dijo la chica pero su semblante cambio a uno más triste-¿Por qué aceptaste?

-No acepte, es que no me dio tiempo para una respuesta- dijo el chico

-Entonces ¿Por qué quieres ir?- dijo la castaña dándole la cara

-No es de caballeros dejar a las mujeres plantadas- dijo secamente

-No mientas, prefieres pasar la noche con ella que con una marimacho sin gracia- dijo la chica con un semblante aun más triste

-No es cierto, si hubieras sido tu la que me lo hubiera pedido haría todo lo posible por ir- dijo el chico

-De todos modos no te ayudare, ve solo y diviértete con Ryoko- dijo la castaña dándole nuevamente la espalda

-Lamento que no me creas- dijo finalmente y salió de la habitación

La chica se quedo en su habitación con unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero decidió no hacerlo, en cambio se le ocurrió una idea: espiar a Ryoga y Ryoko, así que se vistió totalmente de negro, tipo espía, y salió por su ventana para dirigirse a la feria. A medida que avanzaba a la feria visualizo a lo lejos a Ryoga, el que se veía muy desorientado mirando en una esquina todas las direcciones, entonces la chica se adelanto un poco y pego unos pequeños carteles para guiarlo a la feria. Ryoga pudo ver los letreros

-Este debe ser mi día de suerte- pensó el chico del colmillo y siguió todos los carteles para no perderse

En la feria

Ryoko estaba parada en la entrada del templo con un kimono blanco con flores amarillas y se había hecho un peinado que la hacia lucir una mujer madura. Estaba un poco molesta porque Ryoga llevaba media hora de retraso, hasta que lo vio llegar

-¿Qué te paso Ryoga?- pregunto la pelinegra

-Nada, solo que no sabia donde quedaba el templo- dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzado

-No importa, entremos- dijo la chica cogiéndolo del brazo

Ambos entraron a la feria y se fascinaron con las distintas atracciones que esta les ofrecía, caminaban tomados del brazo y Ryoko recargo su cabeza den el hombro de Ryoga, este solo pudo ponerse nervioso sin decir palabra, no podía negar que Ryoko era una chica muy hermosa y a cualquier hombre le gustaría tener una novia tan bonita, pero este no lo sentía así, ya que algo dentro de su corazón le impedía pensar en eso y no sabia el porque. Ryoko por su parte se fascinaba con el chico, le encantaban esos ojos verde miel que poseía y esos colmillos que tenia ya que le daban un aspecto tierno y a la vez salvaje, un chico muy lindo, además de su personalidad, a veces parecía un niño cuando se ponía nervioso y también a un hombre muy maduro cuando hablaban. Ryoko se había enamorado de Ryoga con el paso de la noche, aunque solo ha sido por un momento no le importaba. Todo comenzó porque el chico le parecía muy interesante y para molestar a su amiga Ukyo, pero su corazón cayo sin esperarlo en las manos del chico perdido y eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo ya que esperaba que se quedara en el pueblo al igual que todas las personas de ahí, y así con el paso del tiempo el se pudiera enamorar de ella y casarse y ser muy felices

Ukyo se encontraba muy cerca de ellos escondida entre los puestos ante la atónita mirada de todos los transeúntes de la feria, los miraba con muchos celos y a la vez furiosa, ya que cuando su amiga Ryoko se acercaba a Ryoga este no hacia nada y se quedaba callado sin reacción, sonrojado y de repente con una risa de bobo la cual le causaba mucha risa a Ryoko, esta a su vez se le acercaba muy cariñosa al chico, sonrojada como si estuviera con su amado de toda la vida, ambos reían y comían juntos sin ningún tipo de pudor ni cuidado

Esto la hacia sentir muy furiosa, no, iracunda y tenia muchas ganas de ir con ellos, separarlos y de romperle la cara a Ryoga por infiel…

-¿Infiel?...pero si no es mi novio ni nada que se le parezca…no tengo porque pensar eso- se recriminaba la castaña en su cabeza ante tal estupidez, pero esa distracción le costo caro porque los chicos se le perdieron de vista, así que comenzó nuevamente su búsqueda

Ryoko y Ryoga se habían apartado un poco de la feria y fueron a un mirador que tenia el templo y se sentaron en una banca comiendo albóndigas de pulpo y mirando las luces del pueblo

-Ryoga, que hermosa es la vista desde aquí ¿No?- dijo la pelinegra recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Ryoga

-S…si, claro- dijo el chico nervioso al sentir el contacto

-Ahhh, que bien se siente estar a tu lado ¿No lo crees?

-Esto…no lo sé, siempre he estado conmigo—dijo muy nervioso, esta respuesta tan tonta le causo gracia a Ryoko

-Eres muy gracioso Ryoga – dijo la chica, entonces un impulso dentro de ella le hizo levantar la cabeza para mirar los ojos del chico de la pañoleta y finalmente dijo

-Este…Ryoga, tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo a la vez que se ruborizaba

-Dime, no hay problema- dijo el chico algo sorprendido por el repentino rubor que presento su acompañante

-Ryoga…YO TE QUIERO MUCHO Y ME GUSTARIA ESTAR A TU LADO PARA SIEMPRE- dijo la chica sacando todo el valor necesario

-Ryoko… yo…pues…- fue interrumpido por la chica con un dulce beso en los labios. Ryoga se quedo de piedra y no reacciono hasta cerca de treinta segundos después, el chico se separo de ella y le dijo entre algunas lagrimas

-Lo siento Ryoko, no puedo corresponder el amor que sientes por mi, en verdad lo siento- dijo el chico del colmillo y se marcho del templo llorando dejando atrás a una Ryoko envuelta en lagrimas

Ukyo que logro encontrarlos, fue testigo de todo lo que sucedía, desde la confesión de Ryoko hasta el beso que ambos se dieron, no lo pudo soportar y se marcho corriendo antes que terminara el beso que los chicos se daban. Corrió hasta su casa con el corazón hecho pedazos, llego a su casa, entro en su habitación y se recostó en su cama rompiendo en llanto

-No, no puede ser, primero Ran-chan y ahora Ryoga. Acaso nunca podre ser feliz- pensaba mientras lloraba amargamente

Ryoga corría por el pueblo lleno de lágrimas recordando el beso que Ryoko le dio, se sentía mal, su corazón estaba casi entrando en una parálisis. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en la feria, no podía creer que alguien estuviera interesado en el. Cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta que había llegado sin perderse a la casa Ukyo, sin pensarlo entro y pudo notar que la castaña se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de leche. La chica cerró el refrigerador y vio a Ryoga ahí parado, cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzaron el chico la bajo rápidamente, se sentía miserable y sin saber por que como un traidor. La chica pudo notar la mirada de Ryoga y sin un interés en particular le ofreció un vaso de leche, cuando se lo entrego subió rápidamente a su habitación, no quería estar cerca de el ya que le hacia muy mal, entro en su habitación y sin mas se acostó para poder dormir, pero era inútil, aun no podía olvidar la imagen de Ryoga y Ryoko besándose en el templo pero decidió no llorar para no obligar a Ryoga a consolarla, no quería verlo.

Ryoga paso por fuera de la habitación de Ukyo, le dio las buenas noches a su amiga sin recibir respuesta alguna, así que decidió seguir de largo hacia la habitación que ocupaba, entro y se recostó en la cama, todavía pensaba en lo ocurrido pero el sueño que sentía pudo mas con el y se quedo dormido casi al instante

Fin capitulo 3

No olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que su opinión vale mucho


	4. la reconciliacion y la verdad de mis sen

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto lo hago si ningún animo de lucrar así que sin demandas :)

UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Capitulo 4: La reconciliación y la verdad de mis sentimientos

Al otro día

Ryoga bajo de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor y desayunar algo, cuando por fin llego al comedor (Ukyo molesta quito todos los carteles de su casa y el chico por ende se perdió) vio que Ukyo ya tenia listo para ambos, pero se veía de mal humor

-Buenos días Ukyo- dijo el chico con normalidad

-Buenos días Hibiki- dijo la chica girando la cabeza para no ver a Ryoga y en un tono muy cortante

-¿Hibiki? Hace tiempo que dejamos los formalismos ¿Qué te pasa Ukyo?- dijo el chico tomándole de un hombro

-NO ME TOQUES- grito la chica y le pego con su gran espátula dejándolo incrustado en una pared inconsciente. La chica furiosa salió al patio de su casa

_Flash back_

Ryoko caminaba a la casa de Ukyo para disculparse con Ryoga por lo que había pasado anoche en el templo, cuando llego a la casa de la cocinera escucho el sonido de la cocina y que alguien estaba cocinando, fue a ver quien era, se asomo por la ventana y vio que Ukyo estaba preparando el desayuno con una expresión muy triste, con solo mirarle la cara a la chica de la espátula casi le dieron ganas de llorar, pero en ese instante observo como Ryoga entraba en el comedor y mira a la cocinera, entonces comprendió que Ryoga sentía algo especial por Ukyo y quiso marcharse de ahí pero continuo observando para ver lo que pasaba, entonces vio como que comenzó una discusión entre ambos jóvenes y como Ukyo le daba un espatulazo a Ryoga dejándolo incrustado en una pared y salía corriendo hacia el patio de la casa

_Fin flash back_

Ukyo practicaba unos golpes con su espátula cuando sintió que no estaba sola, giro hacia donde sintió la presencia y vio a Ryoko que se acercaba a ella

-Ahora me las pagaras- dijo la chica de la espátula poniéndose en guardia

-Espera Ukyo, no vine a pelear contigo- dijo la chica pelinegra algo asustada

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?- dijo la castaña aun furiosa

-Bueno, venia a disculparme con Ryoga- dijo la pelinegra con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos lo que hizo que la chica ojiazul bajara su hermetismo inicial

Entraron a la casa y Ukyo miro furiosa a un inconsciente Ryoga que aun se encontraba incrustado en aquel muro, pero siguieron de largo y llegaron al balcón de la casa

-Bueno Ryoko, dime que quieres- dijo la castaña

-Mira, quería disculparme con Ryoga y contigo por lo que paso anoche en a feria del templo

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?-dijo la castaña algo desconcertada

-Ukyo, no me engañas, tu sientes algo por Ryoga, aunque trates de ocultármelo te conozco muy bien

-¿Yo sentir algo por ese idiota? Ja, pero que graciosa estas hoy Ryoko

-UKYO- dijo la pelinegra en una llamada de atención –Vi como trataste a Ryoga esta mañana, no se como te enteraste pero se que estas enojada con el por eso

Ukyo vio que no tenía ninguna salida así que finalmente confeso todo

-Bueno, ayer también fui a la feria a ver que sucedía entre ustedes dos y lo vi todo

-Espiaste a Ryoga ¿Cierto?- dijo la pelinegra de ojos verdes

-Este…- dijo mientras se hacia un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la cocinera

-Si no te interesara no lo estarías espiando. Y bueno ¿Lo viste todo?

-Si, vi incluso el beso que ambos se estaban dando, no lo soporte y me vine corriendo a casa- dijo la chica de la espátula mientras sus ojos amenazaban con empezar a llorar

-¿Pero lo viste hasta el final?- interrogo la ojiverde

-No, me fui antes de que terminaran de besarse

-Mira, te lo diré. Ryoga no me correspondió el beso, se quedo helado y cuando reacciono me dijo que no podía corresponder mis sentimientos- dijo la pelinegra con mucho dolor

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Si, otra chica ocupa el corazón de Ryoga- dijo entre lágrimas

-Ryoko, no llores por favor- dijo la castaña intentando consolarla, porque ella ya había sido victima de un amor no correspondido

-Gracias Ukyo, pero como dijiste que anoche nos espiaste sabrás que la culpa no fue de Ryoga, así que no lo trates de esa forma, no se lo merece

-Gracias Ryoko por venir y aclarármelo todo- dijo la chica de la espátula dándole un abrazo al cual Ryoko correspondió

-Adiós Ukyo y dale mis disculpas a Ryoga cuando despierte- dijo la ojiverde y seguidamente se marcho de la casa

Luego de unos momentos la chica entro en la casa y vio que Ryoga estaba de rodillas tocándose la cabeza un poco aturdido por el golpe que ella le propino en la mañana, entonces ella se acerco al chico de la pañoleta, este al ver que ella se acercaba le rogó

-No, espera Ukyo, no soportaría otro golpe- dijo asustado por su integridad física

Ukyo se arrodillo frente al chico del colmillo quedando a la misma altura, entonces soltó unas lagrimas de felicidad y le dijo

-Discúlpame Ryoga- dijo y sin más se lanzo a los brazos del chico perdido, este sin comprender nada acabo correspondiéndole el abrazo a la chica

-Discúlpame a mi Ukyo- dijo el chico arrepentido pensando en lo de anoche

-Te perdono si tu me perdonas a mi ¿si?- dijo la chica aferrándose con mayor fuerza al torso del chico

-Esta bien, te perdono Ukyo- dijo apretando mas el abrazo

-Y yo a ti Ryoga- dijo finalmente la castaña

Y así pasaron los días, ambos hacían todo juntos, Ukyo y Ryoga fueron a la casa de Ryoko y así esta le dio sus disculpas al chico perdido el cual las acepto sin ningún problema. Paseaban y compraban los víveres para la casa (obviamente Ryoga cargaba todas las compras, ya saben lo explotadora que es Ukyo) y en la casa entrenaban, cocinaban y hacían todos los quehaceres juntos, veían la televisión cerca de la noche y la chica se recargaba en el hombro del chico hasta que se quedaba dormida, Ryoga siempre tan gentil, la cargaba hasta su habitación y la acomodaba en la cama, la arropaba y la contemplaba en silencio durante varios minutos y se iba solo a su habitación ya que la chica volvió a poner los carteles por la casa y ambos dormían con una sonrisa en sus rostros

El día que llegaba el señor Kuonji, Ukyo y Ryoga se levantaron más temprano que de costumbre para tener todo listo, el aseo de la casa, las compras, la comida, etc. porque también tenían que entrenar. Ryoga ya se había recuperado casi en un ciento por ciento y ya podía correr, saltar y ocupar sus técnicas habituales sin ningún problema así que el entrenamiento del día fue solo un poco mas duro, ya que la castaña no podía soportar el riguroso entrenamiento que el estaba acostumbrado a hacer todos los días antes que se accidentara. A mediodía el señor Kuonji llego a la casa y algo le llamo la atención así que decidió observar sin emitir ningún sonido, observaba a los chicos practicando katas muy relajados y como cualquier padre noto que su hija tenia otro aire, un brillo en los ojos que no veía desde que Ukyo era una niña y eso lo hizo sentir muy bien. Entonces el hombre tosió un poco e interrumpió el entrenamiento de los chicos, Ukyo corrió a saludarlo y Ryoga camino tranquilamente

-Hola papá ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo la chica dándole un abrazo

-Hola hija, me fue muy bien, gracias- dijo el señor también en un abrazo

-Buenos días señor- dijo educadamente el chico del colmillo

-Buenos días muchacho- respondió de la misma manera

-Hola Hachi- dijo el chico refiriéndose al perro, el cual se abalanzo sobre el lamiéndole toda la cara

Entraron en la casa y comenzaron una conversación mas trivial, como la estancia del chico y los negocios del señor, y así llego la noche y todos se fueron a dormir

Al día siguiente

Ryoga entreno un par de horas en un plano que tenia el acantilado donde estaba a la vista la casa para no perderse, practicaba el Bakusai Tenketsu y el Shishi Hokodan , el señor Kuonji miraba el entrenamiento del chico de la pañoleta desde el balcón de la casa y estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de técnicas que dominada y que eran de un poder altamente destructivo, pero a pesar de estar sorprendido no sintió ni una pizca de temor ya que sabia que el era un buen chico y que no las utilizaría si no era necesario. Cerca del mediodía el chico regresó a la casa a comer. El señor Kuonji quedo atónito al ver que su hija le daba de comer en la boca al chico perdido y este solo comía sin ninguna objeción y todo lo hacían con tanta naturalidad, el chico ya se había acostumbrado pero para el señor ver a su hija de este modo era algo nuevo

-Hija ¿Por qué haces eso?

-Por nada solamente me relajo de esta forma- dijo la chica sin ningún pudor

El señor conocía muy bien a su hija y sabía que eso no era toda la verdad, pero prefirió no decir nada hasta unas horas después cuando el chico subió a su habitación

-Hija, no quería preguntarte nada hace un momento, pero ahora lo voy a hacer ¿Qué sientes por Ryoga?- dijo yendo directo al grano

-Nada papá, solo una fuerte relación de amistad- dijo la un poco sonrojada

-No me mientas, eres mi hija y te conozco más que nadie- dijo el hombre de una manera firme

Ukyo dio un suspiro y dijo

-Esta bien, Ryoga me gusta mucho hace un tiempo, pero no se si el sentirá lo mismo por mi

-Lo sabía, lo pude notar cuando ayer estaban entrenando juntos

Cuando el chico perdido bajo de su habitación el jefe de la casa le dio dinero a su hija para que compre las cosas para la cena. Ukyo al ver a Ryoga le pidió que la acompañara a hacer las compras, pero el señor le dijo al chico

-Ryoga, tu te quedas a ayudarme a reparar esto- dijo apuntando la pared que días antes Ukyo había hecho añicos con el cuerpo de Ryoga, así que como hace mucho tiempo la chica fue sola al pueblo

En el comedor el señor Kuonji y Ryoga comenzaron con la reparación de la pared y conversaban cosas triviales hasta que el señor Kuonji hizo la gran pregunta

-Ryoga ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta muy personal?

-Claro, dígame

-¿Qué sientes por mi hija?- dijo el hombre sin rodeos

-Esto…pues…no se…- decía el chico jugando con sus índices

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes?- le dijo con una mirada asesina que siempre lograba intimidar al chico, esta no fue la excepción, suspiro pesadamente y hablo

-Ukyo es mi mejor amiga, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Bueno, estos días la he podido conocer mejor, en Nerima siempre se enojaba o burlaba de mí por distintas razones, y ahora me doy cuenta de que es totalmente distinta a como la recordaba. Es una chica muy atractiva, es muy dulce y atenta y creo… que me gusta. No, me estoy enamorando de su hija- dijo muy rojo como si fuera a explotar de la vergüenza

-Eso creí, pero ahora estoy seguro- dijo el señor

-Pero ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?- cuestiono el chico de la pañoleta

-Por nada, solo curiosidad- dijo intentando no darle tanta importancia al tema, por ahora

Y así repararon el muro sin muchos inconvenientes y cuando la chica regreso preparo la cena mientras los demás se estaban bañando para quitarse el polvo de encima. Cuando terminaron de bañarse bajaron al comedor y se encontraron un gran banquete que la chica había preparado para ambos y con una sonrisa les indico que se sentaran. Luego de quitarse el delantal la chica se sentó junto a Ryoga y como todos los días le daba de comer en la boca con una hermosa sonrisa y el chico se lo agradecía también con el mismo gesto. El señor miraba a los chicos con una expresión seria pero por dentro estaba feliz por ambos chicos

-Hija, deja respirar al muchacho o lo vas a matar asfixiado- dijo el hombre riéndose ante unos jóvenes muy sonrojados. Y finalmente terminaron de cenar y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir

El señor Kuonji se aseguro de que su hija estuviera dormida y fue a la habitación del chico del colmillo, toco la puerta

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo muchacho ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro- el padre de Ukyo ingreso a la habitación

-Ryoga, quiero hablar contigo

-Si, dígame

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer mañana?

-No lo se, lo de siempre, supongo

-Toma esto- dijo el señor entregándole dinero –Para que salgas mañana con mi hija

-Pero no puedo aceptarlo- dijo el chico devolviéndole el dinero

-Tómalo, y no discutas- dijo en tun tono seco como el característico de su hija, entonces Ryoga comprendió porque Ukyo era así

-Esta bien, pero no se donde llevarla

-Piensa un poco hombre- dijo el señor algo cabreado por la indecisión del chico

-Pues…ehhh…ummm…no se – dijo el chico del colmillo, con esta respuesta el señor Kuonji cayo de espaldas y se levanto con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-Mira, puedes llevarla al parque de diversiones, a ella le gusta y no va desde que era una niña – dijo el señor dándole la solución

-Ok, entonces mañana la llevare al parque de diversiones

-Esta bien, pero pobre de ti que llegue triste, porque si ese es el caso te arrancare el corazón- le dijo con su acostumbrada mirada asesina

-Si…no se preocupe- dijo algo asustado

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches señor

Al día siguiente

Ryoga se levanto con una nueva meta, bajo al comedor y vio que el desayuno estaba listo, el señor Kuonji lo había preparado ya que Ukyo aun seguía durmiendo. Ambos repasaron el plan que tenían y comieron tranquilamente, el señor no trabajaría hoy para cuidar la casa con Hachi para que los chicos pudieran salir sin preocuparse de la casa y disfrutar el día

La hora de la verdad llego para el chico de la pañoleta, tenia que pedir la cita, subió a la habitación de la castaña y toco la puerta

-¿SI?- pregunto la chica desde el interior de la habitación

-Soy yo ¿Puedo pasar?

-En un momento, espera- dijo la chica ya que se había quitado el pijama y se encontraba en ropa interior, después de vestirse dijo –Adelante, puede pasar

-Hoy dormiste más de lo normal- dijo el chico entrando en la habitación

-Es que tenía un sueño hermoso y no quería despertar- dijo la chica con una expresión de felicidad

-¿Qué soñabas- dijo el chico con curiosidad

-Pues no te lo diré- dijo la chica sacándole la lengua

-Bueno, como quieras- dijo el chico algo resignado –El desayuno esta servido

-Gracias enseguida bajo- dijo la castaña

Entonces Ryoga recordó a que había subido, se armo de valor y le dijo

-Ukyo… este,…quieres ir…conmigo al…parque de diversiones…- dijo muy tímido

La chica sonrió ya que le encantaba ver al chico perdido, que siempre se hacia el rudo verlo todo tímido y sonrojado

-Si Ryoga, me encantaría ir contigo

-¿Enserio? Que bien- dijo en un tono triunfante –Te veo después del desayuno- y finalmente se retiro de la habitación


	5. La confesion

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto lo hago si ningún animo de lucrar así que sin demandas :)

UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Capitulo 5: La confesión

Ukyo bajo muy contenta por la cita que tendría con Ryoga, desayuno con su padre y hablaban temas mas familiares, la chica le conto con mucha alegría que Ryoga le había invitado al parque de diversiones mientras el señor se hacia el sorprendido. Cuando la chica termino su desayuno se dispuso a caminar a su habitación, pero su padre la detuvo y le entrego un paquete, le dijo que era un recuerdo de Nagasaki y que lo viera en su habitación, la chica asintió y salió corriendo. Luego de unos minutos vemos a Ryoga con una camisa abotonada de color amarilla, llevaba los dos primeros botones desabrochados, unos pantalones de vestir negros y sin su clásica pañoleta, daba la apariencia de ser un hombre adulto. Esperaba al pie de las escaleras a que Ukyo bajara, pasaron unos largos minutos, quizás una media hora hasta que la chica apareció. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas (parecido al que llevaba Ranma cuando se creía una chica), con un escote sencillo adornado con una especie de zafiro azul como sus ojos y con su típica cinta en el pelo atado en un moño. En efecto, ese era el regalo que su padre había traído de Nagasaki.

-¿Cómo luzco?- dijo la chica ruborizada

-Te ves preciosa- dijo el chico del colmillo quedando con la boca abierta

-Gracias- dio la chica cerrándole la boca con sus dedos

Apareció su padre y le pregunto –Te gusto hija

-Claro que si papá, muchas gracias- dijo la chica

-Listo ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto el chico tendiéndole la mano

-Vamos- dijo tomándole la mano

Caminaron al parque tomados de la mano, iban muy sonrojados por los comentarios que la gente hacia al verlos caminar tan contentos que parecían una pareja de enamorados

-Mira que hermosa pareja

-que bien que hayan decidido ser novios

-si, hacen una bonita pareja

Estos comentarios no incomodaban a ninguno de los dos ya que en realidad ambos sentían algo muy especial por el otro pero aun no se decían nada

Al llegar al parque ambos fueron a conocer las distintas atracciones que les ofrecía el parque, ambos se divertían mucho, sobretodo en los juegos de habilidad donde ambos eran muy buenos. Ukyo quería ganar un peluche gigante de un tigre muy bonito y se dispuso a lanzar los dardos que ofrecía el juego, pero se sintió muy nerviosa al sentirse observada por el chico perdido el cual la observaba fijamente, esto la incomodo un poco y fallo dos de los seis tiros de los que consistía el juego y solo gano un peluche de una rana algo feo y pequeño. El chico se dio cuenta de la frustración de la chica así que decidió intentarlo, así que pidió los dardos y cerro los ojos para concentrarse mejor y sin abrirlos los lanzo de dos en dos y todos dieron en el centro del blanco y por ende gano el gigantesco peluche del tigre y se lo regalo a la chica la cual se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla, luego de esto siguieron probando su destreza en los juegos pero en un momento determinado decidieron marcharse a otro lugar ya que estaban dejando en bancarrota al dueño de esos juegos y los podrían correr del parque. Así que decidieron ir a la casa embrujada, a pesar que a ellos no les causaba tanto susto como a las demás personas, pero en un momento de descuido se perdieron al interior de la casa sin encontrar una salida, entonces el chico del colmillo se comenzó a desesperar y tuvo que ocupar un recurso que no quería, tomo la mano de la chica y casi arrastrándola se fue abriendo paso por la casa rompiendo todos los muros, después de eso les echaron del parque por los daños provocados. En el camino de regreso ambos pasearon por el parque donde Ryoga había conocido a Ryoko, ambos chicos se quedaron en ese lugar por mucho tiempo

-Ryoga, por tu culpa nos echaron del parque de diversiones, tonto- decía la chica con un enfado fingido

-Ya te dije que lo sentía, al menos nos trajimos muchos recuerdos ¿No lo crees?- dijo el chico apuntando la bolsa con los premios

-Si, de todos modos nos hubieran corrido por llevarnos casi todos los premios- decía la chica con una sonrisa

Se sentaron en una banca y la chica recargo su cabeza en el hombro de del chico y este la abrazo recargando su cabeza en la de ella y permanecieron en un agradable silencio hasta que la chica rompió el silencio

-Ryoga ¿Cómo lo has pasado hoy?

-Muy bien, gracias, hace mucho que no la pasaba tan bien

-¿En verdad?

-Claro que si ¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Pensé que lo habías pasado mejor con Ryoko- dijo con molestia fingida

-Es verdad con ella también lo pase bien, pero…

-¿Pero?- dijo la chica con algo de impaciencia

-Pero contigo lo pase mejor, tu compañía me gusta mucho

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto muy ilusionada

-Bueno…porque…eres…mi amiga- dijo muy nervioso

Ukyo casi se desmorono con la respuesta, no era ni parecido a lo que ella quería escuchar. El chico se desconcertó con su propia respuesta. Solo eran tres palabras las que tenía que decir, pero ahora esas tres palabras cambiaron en su mente a otras tres palabras

-Soy un idiota- la chica interrumpió su pensamiento

-Bueno, vamos a casa

-Esto…- entonces el chico suspiro pesadamente –Esta bien- mientras bajaba la cabeza por su cobardía

Los chicos caminaron hacia la casa en silencio y encerrados en sus propios pensamientos. La chica no pensaba otra cosa –Eres un imbécil-. Mientras el chico continuaba recriminándose con sus pensamientos anteriores y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

El señor Kuonji vio a su hija con un semblante algo triste a que la chica subiera a su habitación para hablar con Ryoga y saber lo que paso. Ryoga le explico que todo había sido su culpa, por su cobardía no pudo decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos. El señor comprendió el caso y le brindo todo su apoyo al joven ya que el chico perdido era casi de la familia o así lo consideraba el señor

En la noche

Ukyo se encontraba en su habitación, no había bajado a cenar y esto preocupo al chico y a su padre. No se encontraba llorando pero estaba muy triste al pensar que el chico del colmillo la consideraba solo una buena amiga y nada más, la misma situación que paso con Ranma y se preguntaba

-Acaso soy tan horrible- mientras se miraba en un espejo

Ryoga se sentía muy culpable por todo lo ocurrido así que sin dudar ni un segundo subió a la habitación de la chica de la espátula y toco la puerta

-¿Quién es?- se oyó desde adentro

-Soy yo, Ryoga ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa- el chico entra en la habitación, Ukyo se recostó en la cama y Ryoga se sentó a un lado de ella recogido de piernas

-Ukyo…yo… quería pedirte perdón- dijo el chico

-¿Perdón? ¿Porque?

-Por lo de esta tarde- dijo el chico

-¿Qué paso esta tarde?- dijo la chica haciéndose la desentendida

-Bueno…por lo que dije hoy- dijo un poco nervioso

-¿Qué me dijiste esta tarde?- la chica seguía fingiendo

-Este…ehhh- dijo poniéndose muy rojo y dando paso a un silencio muy incomodo entre los chicos el cual s prolongo por mucho tiempo pero la chica perdió la paciencia y dijo

-¿Este…que? ¿Acaso no eres un hombre?- dijo algo molesta por la indecisión de Ryoga

Entonces Ryoga reunió todo su valor

-Ukyo…yo…t…te…a…a- no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que se puso de pie para salir lo más rápido posible de la habitación, pero al estar sentado con las piernas recogidas por mucho tiempo la consecuencia fue que sus piernas se quedaron dormidas, así que perdió el equilibrio y cayo encima de la chica de la espátula

Ambos se miraban sonrojados perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, Ukyo se fascinaba con los ojos avellana del chico perdido, los ojos del hombre del que se había enamorado, tan tiernos y nobles. Mientras Ryoga no perdía de vista esos zafiros azules que lo tenían enamorado como un niño

La chica no pudo resistir más y tomo entre sus manos las coloradas mejillas del chico y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de el. Este por su lado tomo la cintura de la chica para acercarla más a su cuerpo, amos sentían el aroma de sus cuerpos y finalmente se besaron, un beso corto pero muy dulce. Ambos se volvieron a mirar y el chico dijo las tres palabras que en el parque no pudo decir

-Ukyo, te amo- mientras le acariciaba el rostro con sus dedos

-Ryoga yo también te amo- dijo rodeándole la nuca con los brazos

Y se volvieron a besar pero de una forma más apasionada y un poco más salvaje y desenfrenada como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Cuando las cosas subieron de tono el chico se separo delicadamente de ella y le pregunto

-Ukyo ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si quiero, Ryoga- dijo la chica abrazándole más para darle otro beso

-Bajemos a cenar- dijo el chico a su actual novia

-Claro cariño- dijo reforzando el abrazo

Ambos bajaron al comedor abrazados ante la mirada del señor, el cual estaba inmensamente feliz en su interior al ver a su hija tan feliz como cuando era una niña

-Papa, tengo algo importante que decir- dijo la castaña ruborizada

-Te escucho hija- dijo el señor con un semblante serio

-Ryoga y yo…- fue interrumpida por el chico perdido

-Ukyo y yo somos novios- dijo el chico con seguridad

El señor los miro seriamente pero acabo por sonreir

-Que bueno muchacho, hasta que decidiste dar el paso

-¿Qué? Papá ¿Tu sabias algo?- dijo más colorada

-Claro hija, se les notaba a kilómetros- dijo el señor riéndose

Ambos muchachos se miraron y se ruborizaron pero luego de un momento también acabaron por reír junto al señor Kuonji

Fin capitulo 5

No olviden dejar sus reviews, su opinión es muy importante


	6. La boda

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto lo hago si ningún animo de lucrar así que sin demandas :)

UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Capitulo 6: La boda

Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que Ryoga Hibiki llego accidentalmente a la casa de su amiga Ukyo Kuonji en Okinawa…y donde se encontrara en este momento?. Seguía en Okinawa, se encontraba en su habitación vestido con un smoking negro, camisa blanca y una corbata de moño roja y sin su pañoleta amarilla con dibujos negros. Estaba nervioso, casi a punto de un colapso ya que hoy era el gran día: se casaba con Ukyo, el amor de su vida, también pensaba en Akane como su primer amor, pero Ukyo era su verdadero amor con quien compartiría todo por el resto de su vida. Junto a el se encontraba un viejo amigo suyo: Mousse, vestido de la misma forma pero sin sus enormes gafas, ya que ahora usaba lentes de contacto. Ryoga aun recordaba como se encontró con su viejo amigo

_Flash back _

Unos días después de comenzar un noviazgo oficial con Ukyo, el señor Kuonji les propuso que se fueran de vacaciones a cualquier parte de Japón ya que el se encargaría de todos los gastos y para que ellos solo se preocuparan por disfrutar el viaje. Obviamente ambos aceptaron la propuesta y Ukyo se encargo en si del viaje porque si su novio se hacia cargo quizás en donde terminarían. La castaña decidió viajar a Atami por que ese lugar significaba mucho para ella ya que en ese lugar fue el primer viaje que hicieron solo los chicos cuando aun vivían en Nerima y ganaron la competencia en el manantial. Era temporada de verano y en el lugar había muchas personas los chicos fueron a buscar un hotel para dejar su equipaje y en la tarde salir a pasear en la playa. Llegada la tarde ambos caminaban por la orilla tomados de la mano hasta que algo los desconcertó

-SHAMPOO!

Entonces Ukyo sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y ambos chicos por inercia golpearon al sujeto que se había atrevido a abrazar a la chica y arruinar el momento, cuando se fijaron en el sujeto vieron que era un joven vestido con ropas chinas de largos cabellos negros y de ojos verdes con unas enormes gafas

-Mousse- dijeron los chicos al unísono

-¿Ryoga? ¿Ukyo? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo mientras se ajustaba las gafas

-De vacaciones ¿Y tú?- dijo el chico de la pañoleta

-Trabajando con mi amada Shampoo y la momia disecada- dijo algo frustrado

-Veo que estas descansando un poco de la abuela, es algo explotadora- dijo la chica de la espátula. Ante ella los chicos se miraban con una gota de sudor en sus frentes y le dicen

-Mira quien fue a hablar- dijeron los chicos y luego ambos recibieron un espatulazo cortesía de Ukyo

Mousse los llevo al puesto de comida china donde se encontraban Shampoo y la anciana Cologne, la chica de cabellos purpura fue la primera en hablar

-Ryoga, Ukyo ¿Cómo estar?

-Nosotros estamos bien- dijo la castaña

-Hola chicos- dijo la anciana

-Hola abuela- dijo el chico perdido

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?- dijo la anciana

-Estamos de vacaciones- dijo la chica de la espátula

-Shampoo pensar que chica de la espátula irse a vivir con su padre- dijo la amazona

-Si, en efecto estoy viviendo con mi padre y Ryoga vive con nosotros- dijo la castaña

Todos se sorprendieron ante la aclaración de la chica de la espátula y finalmente la abuela pregunto

-No me digan que ustedes son novios

-Si somos novios hace unos días- dijeron ambos sonrojados

-Pero que bueno chicos- dijo el cegatón

Y así conversaron distintas cosas como la vida le los chinos después de la boda de Akane y Ranma, ellos les habían dicho a Ryoga y Ukyo que Akane y Ranma se habían ido de luna de miel por un tiempo indefinido y que también seria un largo tiempo ya que el chico de la trenza no estaba muy convencido de hacerse cargo del Dojo por ahora, que lo haría en un tiempo más. En la noche Ryoga y Mousse entrenaban en la playa mientras las chicas con la anciana caminaban por la costanera observando lo que el lugar ofrecía. Ukyo y Shampoo se habían dado cuenta que no eran tan diferentes como ellas pensaban y si no hubiera sido por Ranma habrían sido muy buenas amigas así que comenzaron una amistad esa misma noche mientras la abuela se sentía feliz de que por fin su nieta tuviera una amiga en quien confiar. Y así pasaron los días hasta que los chicos tenían que regresar a la casa con el señor Kuonji y por otra parte los demás tenían que regresar a Nerima a hacerse cargo del Neko-Hanten

_Fin flash back _

Ryoga se encontraba muy nervioso, nunca antes había estado así

-Cálmate mi buen P-chan, no te vayas a desmayar antes de la boda- dijo el joven chino

-Cállate y no me llames P-chan- dijo el chico cerdo en un tono amenazante

-Esta bien, pero deja de perforar el piso de la habitación- dijo el chico pato en un tono divertido

En otro lugar del pueblo se encontraban Ukyo, Shampoo y Ryoko, estas ayudaban a la castaña en la casa de Ryoko. Ukyo vestía un precioso vestido de novia estilo occidental ya que el oriental no era de su agrado, llevaba un peinado adornado con flores amarillas y un velo largo, parecía un ángel en ese vestido. Shampoo y Ryoko eran las madrinas de la boda ya que cuando tenía que decidirse por una no pudo y ambas chicas decidieron compartir el puesto. La chica de la espátula aun recuerda cuando Ryoga le pidió matrimonio, nunca lo olvidaría

_Flash back_

Era un día como cualquier otro en la casa, ambos se encontraban haciendo sus cosas habituales cuando Ryoga sin decir nada a nadie sale al pueblo para comprar un anillo de compromiso, después de unas horas lo compro pero se perdió y así estuvo casi todo el día buscando la casa de Ukyo hasta que las energías le faltaron y se desplomo en el parque. La chica se preocupo por que su novio no aparecía y ya casi era de noche, así que salió en su búsqueda esperando que aun siguiera en el pueblo, camino hasta cerca de la medianoche cuando paso por el parque y vio un bulto tirado, al principio no le dio importancia ya que pensaba que era un montón de basura pero cuando vio que se movía o mas bien dicho intentaba arrastrarse la chica se acerco y vio que se trataba de Ryoga, se acerco y puso la cabeza del chico en sus piernas

-Ryoga ¿Qué te paso?- dijo con preocupación

-Nada, solo me siento un poco cansado

-Pero que paso ¿Acaso te duele algo?- dijo sin bajar su preocupación

-Si, me duele hacerte sufrir de este modo solo por mi problema de orientación

-Pero a mi no me molesta ¿Acaso a ti te molesta?

-Si, me molesta ser tu novio, por eso ya no quiero serlo- dijo el chico con una mirada segura

-¿Q…Que…quieres decir?- dijo la chica esperando lo peor

-Ukyo Kuonji ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- dijo el chico con una mirada llena de ternura, mostrándole el anillo

Ukyo quedo en shock, no se lo esperaba y mucho menos de eta forma, así que dejo caer una lágrima de felicidad y dijo

-Si Ryoga, acepto- dijo la chica llena de felicidad

Entonces Ryoga se puso de pie y le puso el anillo al dedo, la chica observaba su mano con el anillo ya puesto y abrazo a su ya nuevo prometido. Todo era perfecto para ellos, bajo la noche solo con la luz de la luna ocurría uno de los eventos más importantes que los dos hayan tenido en su vida. Ella rompe el silencio con una pregunta para su prometido

-¿Recuerdas el sueño que no quise contarte cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones?

-Si ¿Por qué?- dijo el chico algo sorprendido

-Se trataba de los dos, cuando nos casábamos y formábamos nuestra familia, nuestros hijos, mascotas, nuestra casa y todo lo demás- decía la chica con emoción

-Pero en ese entonces éramos solo amigos- decía el chico

-Por eso no quise contarte nada, no quería arruinar nuestra relación de amistad, pero ahora veo que no es un sueño inalcanzable- dijo la chica aferrándose mas a su prometido

-Hare todo lo posible por hacer tu sueño realidad- dijo el chico y luego se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor

_Fin flash back_

Ukyo se admiraba en el espejo, nunca había creído que llegaría al altar, solamente con Ranma y menos con su mejor amigo, Ryoga, cuando conoció a Ryoga nunca pensó en que el seria su compañero de vida, era tan ingenuo que llegaba al punto de la estupidez pero ahora todo era distinto, la felicidad que sentía no cavia en ella

-Te ves hermosa- dijo Ryoko

-Si, verte muy hermosa- agrego Shampoo

-Bueno Ukyo, ya es hora- dijo la pelinegra

Así bajaron a la entrada de la casa donde un coche aguardaba a la novia

En la iglesia

Ryoga ya no daba mas por los nervios, estaba a puertas de un infarto mientras Mousse lo intentaba calmar casi en vano ya que se calmaba por un par de segundos pero al rato volvía con lo mismo

Cuando se escucho la marcha nupcial todos giraron a la entrada para ver a la novia. Primero entraron las damas de honor (Shampoo y Ryoko) y enseguida entro la novia tomada del brazo de su padre. Ryoga admiraba la belleza de la mujer que en unos instantes se convertiría en su esposa, luego de unos momentos la chica se encontraba en el altar con su amado. El padre dio inicio a la boda, el chico ya no se sentía nervioso, ver a su amada le hizo tomar toda la seguridad necesaria para seguir adelante

-Ukyo Kuonji ¿Aceptas a Ryoga Hibiki como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto- dio la castaña

-Ryoga Hibiki ¿Aceptas a Ukyo Kuonji como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto- dijo el chico del colmillo

-Si hay alguien que no este de acuerdo con que esta boda continúe que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Todos los invitados se miraron entre si para ver que pasaría en este momento tan tenso

-¿Puedo continuar?- dijo el padre recibiendo como afirmativa el silencio de todo el mundo

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer y lo que dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre, puedes besar a la novia- finalizo el padre

Ukyo y Ryoga se dieron el beso mas hermoso que las personas en la iglesia habían visto hace mucho tiempo

En la fiesta de bodas todas las personas asistentes estaban muy felices por la pareja, muchos bailaban, hablaban y hacían un sin fin de cosas cuando llego el momento del baile de los recién casados todos estaban expectantes al siguiente acontecimiento. Ukyo se sorprendió que Ryoga supiera bailar, bailaba de una forma que nadie que lo conociera lo había creído. Y llego el momento tan esperado por las chicas, el momento donde Ukyo arrojaría el ramo, todas las chicas se pusieron en su lugar, incluido algunos chicos, Ukyo les dio la espalda y lanzo el ramo y…después de que todas se lanzaron solo una persona lo tomo y esa persona fue: Shampoo la cual después de tomarlo busco con su mirada y encontró a Mousse y le sonrió. Ellos dos habían avanzado en un tipo de relación ya que cuando Ranma se caso con Akane la amazona cayo en una fuerte depresión y el chico pato le brindo todo su apoyo, así que comprendió que Mousse siempre estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara y comenzó a sentir una sensación de cariño que no le tenia al chico de la trenza ya que ella se había enamorado de Ranma solo por las leyes de la supremacía femenina, en cambio con Mousse fue algo sincero, sin obligaciones y totalmente espontaneo. El chico pato solo se sintió feliz de que Shampoo lo considerara como una persona especial en su vida y se lanzo a uno de sus acostumbrados abrazos hacia la amazona pero esta vez tuvo un resultado totalmente distinto, la chica correspondió su abrazo

Al finalizar la fiesta Ukyo y Ryoga partieron a su luna de miel en Osaka. Lo que paso en la noche de bodas no me toca contarlo, solo diré que fue una de las experiencias más grandes y maravillosas que habían vivido

Ryoga daba las gracias a Dios por poner a su lado a una de las mujeres más maravillosas que el haya conocido en su vida. Por su parte Ukyo también daba las gracias porque toda su vida cambio para bien después de **UNA VISITA INESPERADA**


	7. Epilogo: una carta

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto lo hago si ningún animo de lucrar así que sin demandas :)

UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Epilogo: Una carta

Era un día como cualquiera en el Dojo Saotome-Tendo, Ranma se encontraba entrenando en el Dojo mientras Akane preparaba el desayuno para su esposo y para su hijo Satori.

Una llamada en la puerta del Dojo llamo la atención de Ranma y fue a ver quien era, era el cartero que venia a dejar una carta para Akane Saotome, Ranma recogió la carta y cerro la puerta ante un cartero que esperaba una propina del señor Saotome, tras cerrar la puerta solo se escucho la voz de cartero

-Tacaño- dijo el cartero marchándose del lugar

Ranma llamo a su esposa para que recibiera la carta que había llegado a su nombre, esta la miro extrañada por el remitente

-¿Ukyo Hibiki?

-¿De quien es la carta?- dijo Ranma al mirar la cara de su esposa

-No lo se- dijo la peli azul

-Ábrela, así sabrás de quien es- dijo Ranma dando la idea de su vida

Akane no dudo ni un segundo en abrir esa carta y cuando la abrió se dispuso a leerla

"**Hola Akane y Ranma ¿Cómo han estado? Yo estoy bien, hace 5 años que no nos vemos y mi vida ha cambiado mucho, desde que me vine a vivir con mi padre muchas cosas pasaron, ojala hubieran estado ahí para verlo. En fin, yo ahora estoy casada con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo ¿A que no adivinan quien es?... estoy casada con Ryoga…**

-¿Qué? ¿Ukyo casada con Ryoga?- dijo la chica del mazo muy sorprendida

-Mira, ese cerdo se lo tenia bien guardado- dijo el ojiazul

-Mejor sigamos leyendo- dijo la peli azul

**Llevamos casados 4 años y tenemos una preciosa niña llamada Umiko, Ryoga quiso ponerle el nombre de mi madre y yo no me negué, bueno nosotros tenemos deseos de verlos nuevamente pero tenemos muy poco tiempo atendiendo el nuevo Ucchan´s ,pero haremos todo lo posible por ir a verlos, ojala hubieran estado en la boda, Ryoga en un principio quería que fueran los padrinos pero como se encontraban todavía de viaje nos fue imposible comunicarnos con ustedes pero finalmente los padrinos de la boda fueron Mousse, Shampoo y Ryoko, una amiga de la infancia que vive aquí en Okinawa. Espero volverlos a ver algún día y espero que siempre sean felices**

**Los quieren sus amigos Ryoga y Ukyo Hibiki**

**PD: aquí tienes unas fotografías de nuestra boda y una reciente de hace unas semanas**

En la primera fotografía se ve a los chicos con sus trajes cuando salían de la iglesia luego de casarse, se les ve muy felices y tomados del brazo

En la segunda se ve a la familia Hibiki en la playa de izquierda a derecha Ukyo esta parada con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de su esposo y tomados del brazo y con una sonrisa. Ryoga esta en el centro con el cabello algo mas largo tomado en una cola abrazando a la chica de la espátula del brazo y en el otro carga a su hija Umiko, esta es la viva imagen de su madre cuando era una niña pero con los ojos de su padre. Todos se ven muy felices en ambas fotografías

-Vaya, nunca pensé que Ukyo se casaría con Ryoga- dijo la peli azul

-Se les ve muy felices, ojala vengan pronto de visita- dijo el chico de la trenza

-Eso espero ¿Viste a la hija de ambos? es muy linda- dijo la peli azul

-Se parece a U-chan cuando era una niña- dijo el ojiazul

-Bueno, ahora solo queda hacer el favor que nos piden Ukyo y Ryoga

-¿Cuál?- dijo el chico de la trenza algo confundido

-Idiota, que seamos felices- dijo la chica con un enojo fingido

-Ahhh, eso no me será difícil intentarlo

-Eso espero- dijo la peli azul regalándole una sonrisa a su esposo

-Tengo una idea- dijo el pelinegro

-¿Cuál? Dijo algo curiosa la chica del mazo

-Prometer a Satori con Umiko, así…

-RANMA!- dijo la peli azul algo molesta

-¿Qué?- dijo algo asustado al sentir el aura de su esposa

-No te lo permitiré, seria igual a lo que nos paso a nosotros

-Pero…tienes razón, si ellos quieren algún día estar juntos será por decisión propia, n por arreglos- dijo algo frustrado el chico de la trenza

-Eso me parece mejor, ahora ¿Quieres comer?

-Claro que si, me muero de hambre

-Siempre tienes hambre- dijo la chica

-ES culpa de los entrenamientos y también es tu culpa- dijo el pelinegro

-¿Mi culpa?- dijo algo sorprendida

-Si, si no hubieras aprendido a cocinar estaría con menos hambre

¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo la chica algo molesta

-Nadie habría podido comer semejante basura- dijo el chico de la trenza

-RANMA ERES UN IDIOTA- dijo la chica mandándolo a volar por los cielos de Nerima como en los viejos tiempos

Fin

Notas finales: bueno aquí termina mi segundo fic, espero q les haya gustado ya que me estuve craneando toda la semana en la U y con algo de suerte tenia tiempo para echarle una repasada al fic

Primero quería agradecer a Nabiki-san por su review y por eso quise hacer un tipo de tributo usando los nombres q les dio a los hijos de Ranma y Ryoga el fic"LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFICIL" (léanlo, es demasiado bueno pero algo trágico), aunque hubiera sido mejor darle plata que esto pero espero que lo aprecie en algo

Y en cuanto al epilogo me costo bastante ya que no me manejo muy bien con la pareja de RanmaXAkane sino que me manejo mejor con Ryoga ya que me parezco en algo con el (obviamente no en lo físico ni me pierdo a todo momento, pero en personalidad si) y espero que esta parte haya quedado bien

Y como siempre lo pido dejen sus reviews, sean bueno, malos, halagos, insultos y maldiciones, todo sirve y así mejoro mi redacción y conozco si les gusta lo que escribo o no

Sin más me despido no sin antes agradecer a los que lean mi fic, ya que si están leyendo esto es por que han leído completas mis locas ideas

Kyoga HK :)


End file.
